Pell
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 2 |FamConnect = }} is the Supreme Kai of Universe 2 . Appearance He is described as looking like an elderly version of South Supreme Kai with a thick white beard and mustache, an unusual trait for Kai. In the anime, his Potara were destroyed by Kefla when he gave them to Rabanra and Zarbuto. Personality He is very confident in his universe's might, believing it to be the strongest of them all. Like Rumush from Universe 10, he relies too much on brute strength and can get confrontational to anyone who challenges his views. Also, he seems to be somewhat lecherous like Old Kai as shown from his excitement at watching some of his Universe 2 female warriors transform. Pell is shown to be very kind with the way he reacted when he thought Frieza had killed Jimeze and then cared for him on the bench. Unlike the other universes' deities, Pell appears to get along with Heles. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Alongside Heles and Sour, Pell attends the Zeno Expo. During the 40 hour preparation for the Tournament of Power, Pell was called to the Supreme Kai meeting by Cae, and got into an argument with Ea, about whether strength or intelligence is the key to winning the Tournament. During the Tournament he gets excited when the Kamikaze Fireballs transform, and is shocked when the transformation is interrupted. When Roasie is about to be knocked out, Pell calms down Heles by saying that with maidens come knights, referring to Jimizu, who saves Rozie and Ribrianne moments later with his Instant Transmission. Pell later cheered on Ribrianne during her battle with Goku, and freaked after watching Frieza torture Jimeze and thought he had killed Jimeze, but Frieza laughed that he wouldn't be so foolish, and then kicked Jimeze out of the ring. On the bench, Pell held Jimeze, who weakly apologized for failing him, but Pell calmly told him to rest. Pell attempts to give two of his warriors his Potara to use in the tournament, but is dismayed when Kefla destroys them. Pell participates in his universe's farewell before being erased by the Omni-Kings. Pell is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Pell is seen crying tears of joy with Heles and Team Universe 2 as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Power As a Supreme Kai, Pell is much more powerful than average mortals and lower Kais. Pell works out in order to get stronger, believing that strength is the most important aspect, thus being the fittest out of the currently active Supreme Kais. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Pell is more powerful than Universe 7's South Supreme Kai. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Life Link' - Pell and Heles's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Universe Pell and Heles represent. *'Kai Kai' - In ''Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kozo Shioya *Funimation dub: Charles Campbell *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Castro (ep. 85), Leonardo José (ep. 102-onwards) **Portugal dub: João Loy *Latin American Spanish dub: Eduardo Tejedo *Italian dub: Antonio Paiola *Polish dub: Mieczysław Morański Trivia *Pell is almost identical to the Thief from Toriyama's work, Sandland. *His name comes from the Slavic god, Perun. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Kaio-shin del Universo 2 Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased